Hard to not love
by Loralia-Jo
Summary: This is what would have happened if Bella and Edward sent Jacob away after the Volturi, When Renesmee starts high school she bumps into some familiar face,what happens when school mixes with love? read and find out! Crap at summaries book/movie world


**Too hard to no love**

**Hey Guys this is a Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction and i'm gonna love writing it loads:)This is what would have happened if after the confrontation with the Volturi Bella and Edward had sent Jacob away from Renesmee and how they would meet again! Hope you enjoy my dears hehe xxx  
>Read and Review my little dears xx<span>**

**Chapter one:  
>Renesmee's Pov:<span>**

"Nessie, Renesmee wake up sweetheart"Was the only thing i needed to hear in the morning to awaken me from my slumber.

"Im awake Daddy"I replied as i got out of bed and slipped on the clothes alice and i had picked out the night before.

As i looked in the full length mirror at my clothing choice, A teal green dress that was shorter in the front reaching just above my knees and longer in the back stopping mid-calf, a white crochet lace waistcoat paired with some tan suede heels and a brown tote longstrap bag.

I had parted my bronze loose curls down the middle like normal but fishtail platt it down my back to where it sat just halfway down my back and slip on a daisy elasticated head band leaving my fringe to hang loose as i loosened the platt.

I loved some of the perks of being a vampire like my amazingly flawless skin that looked like it had been airbrushed to perfection so i only had to apply a little blusher so i looked like i had colour to my cheeks_(Luckily i had been graced with my fathers pre-vamp tan)_.Some mascara and a nude lipstick and clear gloss. With that i collected my bag and walked out of my room all in the space of then minutes, God bless vampire speed.

"You look pretty Nessie, Looking forward to your first day of high school?"Mom asked as i pulled a tub of peanut butte_r(One of the only things i actually could stomach)_ from the fridge and a spoon from the draw.

"Nervous, Everyone in my year's been there ages, they got to know everyone way before i showed up"i sigh shoving a spoonful of peanut butter into my mouth.

Seventeen was most certainly not meant to be the age someone starts high school but being a vampire has that effect on us. I was not the only person starting that day. Mom,Dad,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper and Alice were also starting again.

We had moved from forks to Seattle and were starting a new school that had been opened there.

"You get used to it honey,Trust me"Dad smiles and kissed my forehead.

"We should get going, don't want to be late, Ness you got your timetable i printed for you?" Mom asked as we walked out of out new house only three miles away form Grandma and Grandpa's home.

"Yes Momma in my bag, I'll see you when i get there and i know you're Bella Hale and Edward Cullen and i'm Dads biological sister" I smile and pull out the keys to my 2014 corvette stingray and clicked to unlock.

These cars aren't even on the market yet but Aunt Rose has connections.

I slid inside and buckled up, slipped my aviators on and started the engine before pulling out the drive and starting the 15 minute drive to i sat at the traffic lights i played with my long necklace my Mom had given me before we confronted the Volturi pressing the cool metal to my lips. I did not notice peoples stares into my car window anymore with parents like mine you get used to it.

Before i knew it i had pulled into the school's parking lot and pulled into a space next to my dad, I shut off the engine, grabbed my bag and stepped out the car locking it once the door slammed shut.

I pulled my sunglasses of to take a look about and noticed everyone was staring at us, I looked at Emmett who was closest and we just smirked at each other.

"Doesn't look like much"Rose sighed and linked my arm before we walked towards the school.

As we walked past a group of boys stood by their motorbikes they all turned.

"Vamps, should have known"one of them growled.

"I wondered why i could smell wet dog" Rose hissed back.

I never really understood why they all said they smelt like wet dogs all i could smell was strong aftershave.

"Yo guys cut it out, You know what Jacob told us and besides these Vamps are cool right Edward" a different one said one i knew to be Seth, a family friend from just smirked and nodded.

"Sorry Seth"All five boys say in unison.

I only really knew a little about this jacob they spoke of, I know he used to be Moms best friend and he helped us with the Volturi but other than that my mind was blank. Mom told me they had fallen out because of what she was and that she hadn't seen him since i was one.

I only really knew Seth because he would visit to tell my family new information about new bloodsucking vampires in the area and my father and Seth were good friends.

"Guys why not show Nesmee to her homeroom and we will meet her at lunch"Dad said and kissed my head and so did mom.

As my Aunts and Uncles walked me to homeroom and hugged me goodbye i entered the room gracefully, everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Ahh you must be Renemsee Cullen"A friendly looking man said and waved me over "I'm Mr Gombersol and I'll be your tutor and english teacher"He smiled at me.

"Renesmee its pronounced Renesmee" i correct softly, the whole class looked taken back by my voice that chimed like bells.

"Oh i am sorry dear child, please forgive me, why don't you introduce yourself to the class after all these people are the people you're stuck with for the next two years" he smiled and motioned me to talk.

"Hello, I'm Rene-..." I start but get interrupted by the door opening and a bemused Seth stumble in along with someone i didn't know.

"Ahh Mr Clearwater and Mr Black take your form seats and do carry on dear"Mr Gombersol instructed and i watched the two boys sit at the back.

"Erm... I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, i moved to Seattle from Forks with my Family. I have two biological Brothers and one sister but three more adoptive siblings" I say and Mr Gombersol nods before motioning me sit somewhere.

"Nessie"I hear Seth say and i look at him, he sat with the boy he walked in with 'Mr Black' who was glaring at Seth with his arms folded over his rather firm looking chest to which his shirt clung too "Nessie come sit over here" Seth offered and patted the table.

I walked over hesitant but sat across from them with a small smile.

"Morning Seth, Erm Mr Black"I say to be polite, i can feel everyones eyes of the back of my head so i just take a breath.

"Erm Renesmee this is Jacob Black" Seth introduced us and i racked my brain for some indication on why that name seemed so familiar.

"Hey Jacob"i say again and smile at him as he looks up at me "Alpha aren't you?" i ask to be polite, he just nods.

I realise that im not getting anywhere with Seth and Jacob so i tune into other peoples convocations using my Vampire hearing.

**'Not even been here five minutes and shes already sat with The Jacob black'** i heard on person say, a jealous girl by the sounds of it.

"You're a Vamp then huh"Jacob Asked as he unfolded his arms.

"Well not exactly no, I'm part vampire and part human" i smile kindly as his eyes catch mine.

I'm not sure what it was at that moment but as soon as our eyes met i felt like i had known this boy all my life, he instantly seemed safe to be around and i could see he felt the same but like he needed to protected.

"Sounds awesome" he smiled now looking like we had been friends for years.

Just then the bell went and everyone stood up including Seth, Jacob and I and i started towards the i left the room i heard my name being called and i turned to look who it was only to see Alice bobbing towards me.

"Au-Alice what are you doing, don't you have spanish?" I asked looking startled as Seth and Jacob stood my my side.

"Esme dropped this off for your dinner, she forgot to give you it"Alice smiled and handed me a sandwich and flask,just by a sniff i could tell what it was.

"Ermm thanks Alice" i smiled and she glanced at the people with me "Oh Alice this is Seth you already know and this is J-" i got interrupted as she finished me off.

"Jacob Black"she said in shock, i looked behind me to see him hiding behind Seth and looking away.

"Pixie nice to see you again"he muttered looking from behind me.

"Thats why your future went blank,Jacob nice seeing you again and you Seth but i need a quick word with my sister" Alice smiled and pulled me away just as i yelled bye over my shoulder.

"Alice whats wrong?"i heard Dad ask as he approached with mom.

"You need to tell her who he is before she gets into something and hates everyone"Alice said as the corridors still riddled with people stared at us.

"Nessie, Jacob's the one your mom told you about, he was her best friend and he also used to be yours, he imprinted on you when you where little, he will be whatever you need him to be friend,boyfriend hopefully not but still"Daddy explained as i stood in shock.

Images came flooding back to me instantly, Jacob tucking me into bed,Christmas at Grandpa swans, I looked down at my wrist and saw my woven bracelet remembering that he had made it for me.

"You sent him away, You banished him from the house from me"I said in shock looking at them both.

"Renesmee we did it for your sake, we wanted you to experience life like normal not bound to anyone"Mom said reaching for me.

"Not even two hours into school and you tell me this now"I said in disbelief "I'm going to History, I'll see you all at lunch...Maybe"I sigh and storm away to find my new history room.

Thanks Guys, Please review they mean alot to me honeysss,I know telling Renesmee about Jacob seemed to soom but it will be worth it i asure you, Love y'all xxxxxxxx


End file.
